


Baby Its Cold Outside

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge, Advent Challenge 2011, Alcohol, Board Games, Christmas, Christmas Music, M/M, Season/Series 01, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House doesn't want Wilson to leave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Its Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 2

Greg knew that Wilson was thinking of going home. It would only be fair: he does have a wife there waiting for him. She couldn't really complain when Wilson upheld his new year's date with House, despite having to work unexpectedly on Christmas eve, when he was supposed to be with her.

After all, how could House have known when he picked that patient seven hours earlier that he would soon need an oncologist? How could he have known that he would need Wilson to stay at the hospital all night with him while the tests were run?

At least, that's what he had claimed. If, the next morning his team finally determined that the blood-work he had also made them run indicated mad cow disease, and therefore Wilson's presence was no longer necessary, that wasn't anything he could have _planned,_ right? Her symptoms were classic brain tumor!

Actually, it had been somewhat generous of Julie to allow the boys night out despite his improvable shenanigans last week. However, House didn't like to think of a generous Julie. Wilson was more likely to stay with her if she was the soul of reason.

"It's gotten really bad out there," he said quietly.

Wilson hummed noncommittally.

House frowned and tried again. "The weather report earlier was predicting up to a foot of snow in the next hour or so."

"I didn't hear that one," James replied. "What station did you hear that on?"

"I don't remember," House lied.

"Oh." Wilson looked back at the scrabble board. Greg had complained about trying to play scrabble with his poker buddies, who refused to let him use medical terms that they couldn't define, until Wilson finally agreed to a tournament.

"Do you want another drink?" Greg offered, shaking his empty eggnog glass.

"I'd better not, I've got to drive later."

"It's just eggnog," House scoffed.

"It would be, if you didn't keep spiking it with extra rum," was the mild reply.

"Hmmph," Greg hobbled into the kitchen and refilled his own glass, forgoing the rum that he'd hidden behind the milk.

As he puttered around the kitchen, trusting that Wilson wouldn't cheat, he tried desperately to think of a reason for his friend to stay. Finally his eye hit upon the knife, and he debated slashing Wilson's tires. He could claim that someone had being going around the neighborhood recently, but he'd have to find a way to get outside and slash them without being caught.

Shelving that idea for the moment, House looked around desperately again. He could always spill some eggnog on Wilson's jacket. Or accidentally knock it into the fireplace. It was far too cold to go outside without protection. Greg glanced into the hallway and immediately rejected the idea. James had worn the long trench that Greg got him for Christmas three years ago. He couldn't bear to ruin it.

Finally, he emerged from the kitchen and limped towards his bookshelf.

"What took so long?" James asked, "did you run out of rum?"

Greg didn't bother to deny again that he'd been spiking the drinks. "I was trying to remember where I put this," he said instead.

"What? Oh, and I added "abasia"1 he added.

Greg grabbed a new record from his bookshelf and busied himself putting it on the old fashioned player. "This. Manheim Steamroller Christmas classics." He explained.

"Well I can listen to the first part, at least," James conceded, "but then I really do have to go home."

Greg just nodded and hobbled back to his seat. By the time the record was over, he would have thought of another reason to keep James here.

Studing his tiles, he tried to take as long as possible, though he knew he was just going to add "tic" to his earlier "soma."2

James began to tap his fingers to the beat, and House hid a satisfied smile.

"The fire was a nice touch," James added.

House grinned in reply. Finding no better word, he finally played his tiles, and then hopped up. Walking over to the fireplace, he added another two logs, stirring the flames higher.

"There, much warmer," he declared happily.

"I wasn't that cold," Wilson replied.

"You looked like you were shivering earlier," House insisted, "and I was chilly in the kitchen."

James just nodded thoughtfully and looked back at his tiles.

"Are you sure you feel up to driving? You did have a lot of nog," House tried again.

"Not that much."

"But even a little can impair your driving, isn't that what you're always telling me?" House decided to blaze ahead with his earlier reasoning. "And with all the snow we're getting, it'll be tough conditions anyway."

"I'm a very responsible driver," James replied softly. "And I've just won, unless you can make something better than "korff"3 with the three tiles you've got left."

"Sitting back down and glaring at his tiles, House made another wild gambit. "Well it doesn't matter how good your driving skills are if someone's slashed your tires. There's been a lot of that going around the area recently."

"Is that why you rode your motorcycle in today and needed a ride home? Someone slashed the tires on your car?" Wilson asked.

"Yes," House went with it. This might actually be the best way to keep Wilson here. "I'll need a ride in in the morning if we really get all this snowfall they're predicting."

"Well I'll swing over and pick you up then," James replied cheerfully.

"If your tires aren't slashed, too," Greg insisted darkly.

"I'll get a cab," Wilson stood, stretching.

"But the album isn't finished," House protested.

"I'll listen to the rest later," Wilson smiled. "I really can't stay too late."

"You won't be able to get a cab this late," House interjected.

"I've gotten them from the hospital later," Wilson replied, pulling on the jacket.

"Not in this much snow," House protested. He was getting desperate, he knew it, but he didn't want his Wilson to go back just yet.

Wilson opened the door and stepped out, but then poked his head back in. House opened his mouth to raise another objection, but Wilson smiled and he paused. "If you wanted me to stay," Wilson said quietly, "all you had to do was ask."

With that, he was gone, the door clicking shut behind him, leaving House alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Abasia – Inability to walk  
> 2\. Soma/Somatic – of the body, distinguished from the mind or from the invasive cells  
> 3\. Korff Fibers – fan-shaped arrangements of type I collagen fibers located in mantle dentin
> 
>  
> 
> And the song:  
>  
> 
> I really can't stay - Baby its cold outside  
> I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside  
> This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
> So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice  
> My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry  
> My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
> So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
> Well Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour
> 
> The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there  
> Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there  
> I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now  
> To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
> I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move a little closer  
> At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride  
> I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
> Ahh, but it's cold outside
> 
> C'mon baby
> 
> I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside  
> The answer is no - Ooh baby, it's cold outside  
> This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in  
> So nice and warm -- Look out the window at that storm  
> My sister will be suspicious - Man, your lips look so delicious  
> My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore  
> My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips look delicious  
> Well maybe just a cigarette more - Never such a blizzard before
> 
> I've got to get home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there  
> Say, lend me your comb - It's up to your knees out there  
> You've really been grand - Your eyes are like starlight now  
> But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me  
> There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Making my life long sorrow  
> At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
> I really can't stay - Get over that old out  
> Ahh, but it's cold outside
> 
> Baby it's cold outside
> 
> Brr it's cold...  
> It's cold out there  
> Can't you stay awhile longer baby  
> Well... I really shouldn't... alright
> 
> Make it worth your while baby  
> Ahh, do that again...


End file.
